lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Adam
'Adam Demamp '''is a charismatic human character born and raised without parents on planet earth. He is an orphan and a highschool dropout, who once had big dreams of being a hero, being one of the few people on earth that knew the truth about the Z-Fighters. Adam now works as a telemarketer. He actually does quite well at his job due to his gift as a born salesman, but nonetheless, despises it. Appearance He wears what he wants and styles his hair in various forms, going as far as wearing heavy amounts of womens make up if he feels like it. He often does silly things with his hair, frequently putting different colors and or patterns in it, or wearing womens hair pins and various other hair pieces. His appearance can cause him to either stand out of the crowd and draw immense attention to himself, or he can fit in perfectly as a faceless husk if he wants to. By no means at all does he hold any of the telltale features of a warrior or a martial artist, and enemies that lay eyes on him mistake him for a mere civilian most of the time. Due to the dress code at his job he always wears the same uniform day in and out, being a simple dress shirt tucked into slacks, a pair of standard work shoes, and a striped tie to top off the look. In college, adam had a pair of sideburns running down to his jowls but when he got his job as a telemarketer he was forced to shave them off. Personality A lot of people can't handle or keep up with Adam due to the fact he's so real. He can be considered mildly psychotic and out of his mind. He doesn't care what anybody thinks of him at all, and has a habit of making a constant fool out of himself, making intentionally bad jokes, puns. He delivers rather random and vulgar punchlines at the most inappropriate of times and may suffer from a slight case of ADD, though said case can go from mild to extreme depending on his mood. He can slip into a natural high on his own and is known for his extremely dark, creepy, unnerving, and in some cases, demonic or satanic sense of humor, fully believing that he's the kind of person that even the devil himself would go "I don't want him, get him out" at. Adam is a real party boy and is known for his immense affinity at "getting weird" as he calls it. He hates beer, drugs, and all kinds of dangerous substances. Be that as it may, he's a full on alchoholic and won't admit that he has a drinking problem ever, rarely going more than 3 hours without a drink. He is also known to engage in the usage of substances such as smoking marijuana, and the usage of "shrooms" which is something that he enjoys greatly once in the state of being "whacked out". He doesn't like people to know about his drug usage, and unlike his alchoholism, he is not addicted to drugs as he is the bottle. Some of Adam's favourite drinks are Cervesa and Johnny Walker Blue Label, but he'll drink nearly anything when he's buzzed enough or having enough of a good time. As mentioned above, he is prone to making an absolute spectacle of himelf, others who barely know him often judge him as a creep or a psychopath. Also, when he speaks, nearly nobody can make sense of anything that he's saying. Quotes *"Revenge is a dish best served cold, so enjoy your cold... revenge... cold revenge... dish"'' *''"No, we're partying, and I hope you're ready to feel the fury that is my Ipod-doc, and my tiki torch... EXTRA OIL"'' *''"Take a walk... I don't wanna have to kick your ***"'' *''"I'll be a pacifist... I'll pass-my-fist straight through your face"'' *''"You want me?... you GOT me dude"'' *''"You saved my life... now I know if you really care if I exist or not!"'' *''"Right now, you're probably wondering how me - a nobody - did that to your face just now. Well... I am REALLY stoned right now. I couldn't do that again"'' *''"Beer?... no this isn't beer it's whisky. It's okay I watered it down though.... with beer, OKAY LET'S GO"'' *''"What am I doing?, making memories of course!... a-and then... and then destroying them"'' *''"I remember when I was eleven... first time I was arrested. Good times"'' *''"You just threatened me. Legitimately scary - Too drunk to care"'' Category:Pages added by Zoagod Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lonely Pages